Infidelidad necesaria
by Amaranta negra
Summary: Hinata confiesa sus sentimientos a Naruto, quien por su parte ya sostiene una relación con Sakura. El shinobi invita a la heredera a convertirse en su amante… ¿será que la recatada y virginal chica aceptará? Lo peor es que Neji sabe todo…
1. Chapter 1

¡ **Hola! Hola heeeey Es un gusto volver a verlos después de tantos años de no aparecer por aquí. La última vez que subí un fic aún estaba en la highschool ... Ahora ya terminé la universidad y soy escritora. ¡Qué vueltas da la vidaaa!**

**Hoy traigo un fic en el cual estaba trabajando y publiqué con ranking T hace más de 4 años. Esta es la versión SIN CENSURA, jaja. Tiene todo el hard lemon que la vida me ha otorgado. Agregué unos cuantos enredos amorosos, infidelidades y traición por aquí y por allá.**

**Espero realmente que sea de su gusto, porque en verdad este proyecto me emociona bastante, aparte, es de mi clan favorito.**

**Y, como dicta la costumbre: Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece blablablá, pero la trama sí.**

**¡Pilas! Es un fic NejiHina, aunque habrán algunas partes donde Naruto hará su muy buena lucha.**

* * *

Entre todas las curiosidades que hay en la "Aldea de la Hoja", se encuentra el "Liceo de la hoja", un tipo de continuación de la academia donde los shinobis pueden especializarse en la técnica que más gusten, habiendo Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu y otras tantas disciplinas, como medicina ninja y preparación de venenos.

Nuestra historia comienza en el primer piso, correspondiente al primer grado. A esta hora todos deberían estar fuera practicando el taijutsu. Sin embargo, hay alguien que no salió.

Situada en el último salón del corredor, en el último pupitre de la fila que está junto a la ventana, se encuentra una niña de piel blanca y cabello negro-azulado. Mira melancólicamente hacia la ventana, sin el uniforme de práctica. Porta la falda, la blusa y la corbata. Tiene una mirada soñolienta, balancea sus piernas de un lado a otro, como si quisieras medir el tiempo...

Sin duda pertenece a uno de los clanes más afamados de esa aldea. La familia más importante y ancestral. Elegancia, poder, inteligencia y belleza. Sí, belleza, porque tal pareciera que cada uno de los rostros de sus integrantes hubieran sido modelados a base de cera blanca fina por primorosas geishas.

Sí, sus ojos grandes y redondos como brillantes perlas violetas la delatan, se trata de Hinata Hyūga, primogénita de Hiashi Hyūga y por ello; heredera de la primera casa.

De nuevo está huyendo de sus debilidades. Más preferible era quedarse a esperar, no confirmar su falta de habilidad y su poca honorabilidad como heredera. Vergüenza familiar, pobreza en carácter, sumisa e ingenua son algunos de los adjetivos que a veces recibía.

En eso andaba pensando, cuando un tintineo metálico la despertó de su autocompasión.

—Hinata, ¿de nuevo aquí? —Preguntó una chica castaña con dos moños en la cabeza y sosteniendo un par de kunais.

—Tenten— sobresaltada levantando el rostro y avergonzada, mira al suelo.— Por favor ... no le digas a nadie que estoy aquí... porque... yo... es que... - se sonroja y se detiene al hablar, mientras pone su mano en puño junto a su mejilla.

—Hinata, no te preocupes. Pero creo que si el taijutsu no es tu fuerte... ¿Por qué no lo practicas un poco más? Deberías esforzarte, todo Konoha lo espera de ti—. Ahí va de nuevo; no se trata de Hinata, sino del orgullo que representa al líder del clan tan prístino.

Tenten trae puesta su ropa para entrenar, sin duda acaba de terminar su curso de "Uso de armas blancas". Por casualidad buscaba a sus compañeros de grado y sin querer vio a esa niña melancólica sentada en el pupitre... balanceándose...

Aunque ella no posee un taijutsu heredado, se planteó la meta de formar su propio estilo de combate; combinando su puntería, flexibilidad e inteligencia. Su habilidad con armas la ha posicionado como una de las más grandes promesas de Konoha.

—Sí, tienes razón... es que... sabes bien que a mí no se me da bien... eso... —susurra a tropiezos la menor.

—¡Mnh! Cierto... Neji mencionó que si te veía, te avisará que hoy tardará en salir para volver a casa. Dijo que tenía que arreglar los asuntos. Si fuera necesario podías marcharte sin él.

-¿Unos... asuntos? —Hinata ríe algo avergonzada. Sabe que su primo es bastante popular, algo que a ella no se le da.

Sí, sabe que junto a otros chicos, tienen a casi la mitad de alumnas de la escuela locas. Sabe qué "clase de asuntos" arregla siempre después de clases: confesiones por parte de las admiradoras, acosamientos o ruegos... lo sabe bien porque Naruto le cuenta, ya que él pertenece a ese grupo de "chicos acosados"...

La plática es interrumpida por un chico de pelos rebeldes y dorados, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la sonrisa chispeante, quien lanza una mirada celeste a la señorita Hyūga y quien entra al salón con una toalla limpiando el sudor de su rostro.

—¡Hinata-chan! ¿Por qué no asististe a la clase? Guy sensei preguntó por ti.

—Yo... etto... tenía un poco de dolor en el cuello... Naruto-kun— miente.

¡Cómo quería a Naruto! Ese joven le daba tanta confianza. Estar cerca de él la hacía sentirse más fuerte. Desde niña siempre lo admiró, y al pasar el tiempo en vez de eliminar ese amor se acrecentó más. Si de vez en cuando tomaba las riendas de su vida, era inspirada en la vitalidad del chico.

No, no podía saber el dueño de sus desvelos que tenía tanta vergüenza de su técnica tan fallida que no daría el placer a los demás de ver a la desgracia de la casa Hyūga en acción.

—Hina, debo regresar a mi clase para cambiarme y guardar mis cosas, _mataashitta-_ le dijo Tenten haciendo una señal de despedida con la mano.

—Sí... adiós Tenten... gracias...

—Bueno, yo también me voy, nos vemos Hinata-chan.

—Naruto-kun ... nos vemos después ... -. Ambos se alejaron de la inocente kunoichi, ajenos a la melancolía que suponía dejarla en medio de tan grande y frío salón.

Konoha se estaba llenando de una mullida y fría alfombra blanca. Los arboles ya no tenían ni una sola hoja y en cambio sus ramitas estaban robustas de gotitas congeladas que esperaban la primavera para dejarse derretir y permitir a los olmos mostrar sus hojas de color verde brillante y en los árboles de sakura las flores del cerezo aún más bellas

La heredera se encaminó a la salida, pero antes de partir se detuvo en la puerta y sin más esperó unos cinco minutos. Le empezaba a dar frio en las piernas descubiertas por la tabla falda, soltó un estornudo ...

"Que no sea una enfermedad, por favor", se dijo así misma mientras se abrochaba más el abrigo. No despegaba la vista del marco de la puerta. Sabía que le hubieran dicho que él "tardaría en regresar a casa".

En eso, unas pisadas fuertes se escucharon detrás de ella.

¿A quién espera? Una voz fuerte. Un tono que conocía perfectamente. Hinata sonrojada con la cabeza hacia abajo se giró solo para verificar lo que ya suponía.

—A nadie, Neji-niisan.

¿Se dirige a casa, Hinata-sama?

—Sí, yo solo ...

—Vamos.

Y sin apenas terminar de hablar, el genio se adelantó para ir frente a ella, caminando altivo, orgulloso.

La elegancia del clan estaba resumida en Neji Hyūga; sin duda, era una lástima su nacimiento bajo techo de bunke. Qué pena saber que Neji no nació siendo hijo de Hiashi... y Hinata sí...

Técnicas reservadas a la primera rama descubiertas, perfeccionadas y mejoradas a los cortos 10 años, edad en la cual Hinata apenas terminaba de memorizar las posturas del combate Hyūga, sus reglas y los sellos para evocar su byakugan.

Ni siquiera había recibido instrucción particular como sus primas y ya sabía más del puño suave por mera intuición que por esos largos pergaminos que Hinata y Hanabi leían y releían bajo la mirada atenta de Hiashi y el consejo de ancianos.

Fuerte, decidido, fiero e increíblemente apuesto, el joven se ganó a pulso sus privilegios dentro de la primera rama, obteniendo el más alto honor: el resguardar a la que podría ser la matriarca en un futuro de ese clan.

No solo era un increíble shinobi. También podría vanagloriarse de rechazar todos los días a una señorita distinta, aunque claro, eso no era algo que le importa alardear.

Sin duda, su altivez era todo lo contrario a la timidez de Hinata.

Caminaron rápido, el frio era penetrante, pero al poco rato de andar y con los abrigos bien abrochados el camino se hizo más soportable, excepto por el último silencio. Ninguno de los dos se dijo nada, hasta que Hinata siguió.

—Nej-niisan... creí que... etto... tenías que arreglar unos asuntos... fijadas mientras jugaba con sus dedos enfundados en guantes de cuero marrón.

—Mhn, de repente graba algo y decide qué asunto podría esperar... Sobre todo porque hoy hacía mucho frío y usted se enferma muy rápido cuando el clima es así...

Hinata bajó el rostro. Sin contestar sonrió levemente, mientras que Neji seguía vista al frente.

Llegaron a casa.

Saludó moderadamente la heredera, sin esperanza de recibir respuesta. Neji se quitó el abrigo y ayudó con lo mismo a su prima para colgarlo en un perchero cercano a la entrada y se dirigió a su cuarto, a los pocos minutos bajó con su ropa cotidiana y mientras se rehacía su coleta y se fue caminando al dojo.

Hinata se mantuvo en la cocina prendiendo una hornilla para el té. A decir verdad, muy pocas veces se hablaban, y aunque Hinata le gustaban sus charlas, un tanto crudas pero maduras y racionales, nunca le iniciaba la conversación. Su relación estaba basada en el respeto, una extraña muestra de preocupación y un tanto de incomodidad aún por el alcalde.

-o-

En una oscura calle de la Aldea se encuentra una pelirosa que habla con un rubio. Ella sonrojada se recarga en la pared mientras el joven de cabellos dorados se acerca, la abraza y rosa sus labios con los de ella.

-o-

"Bien ... hoy será el día" se dice a sí misma. Aún es muy temprano, pero afuera ya se escuchaban los golpes de su padre y su primo, así como las bocanadas de aire y los silbidos que sus manos ágiles y exactas provocan. Como desde hace algunos años, el mayor de los Hyūga se esmeraba en formar personalmente al hijo de su hermano gemelo, tiempo que debería destinar a su hija mayor pero, como desde hace algunos años, no hace.

Se asoma por la ventana... sí, estaba en lo correcto. Ahí estaban Hiashi y Neji, ambos entrenando con kunais. La Rotación de Neji es perfecta, es quizás la mejor de todo el clan. Tan ocupada estaba mirando la perfecta técnica de su primo que no se dio cuenta cuando este chocó su mirada con la de ella, provocando un grito acallado, y respondiendo con una sonrisa y un suave movimiento con la mano, para rápidamente alejarse de la ventana y dirigirse a su tocador.

Cepilló su largo cabello. Se pusó su uniforme y un tanto temerosa se rellenó los labios con un poco de tinta rosada, provocando un tono aniñado y ligero. Nunca había usado maquillaje, pero solo por hoy quería intentarlo.

Contenta con el resultado, va a la cocina y pone el agua a hervir, para después dirigirse a la hornilla y preparar el desayuno.

-Onēsama, _ohayou_ ... -susurra Hanabi mientras cubre sus ojos de la luz matinal.

-Buenos días, Hanabi - responde sonriente.

Hanabi se sorprende al ver la reacción de su hermana, por una extraña razón está de muy buen humor y así lo demuestra, contagiada por el ánimo de su hermana, muestra una sonrisa.

Lord Hiashi entra solemne al salón, se acerca al comedor para tomar asiento en la cabecilla de este, unos segundos después entra Neji, respirando agitado; han terminado el entrenamiento. Hinata se apresura a servir el té ya poner sobre la mesa unos bollos de judía dulce ...

—Gracias Hinata— le contesta Hiashi, quien pacientemente bebe el té.

Con torpe rapidez, Hinata pone arroz, sopa miso y pescado asado. Cuando todos se disponen a comer, ella toma asiento y hace lo mismo. No es que el gran señor Hyūga no tenga sirvientes, ni cocineras o alguien que le prepare el desayuno a él ya sus hijas, pero Hiashi sabe muy bien que Hinata no estará siempre como su hija. Internamente, su fe en su hija se había disuelto el mismo día en que cayó en cuenta que su único futuro seria ayudarla, gracias a su buena estirpe, a encontrar un buen matrimonio.

Después de esperar a su primo, juntos se dirigen al liceo, donde se separan para ir a sus respectivos salones. Cosa del destino y la buena suerte, el único que estaba en el salón de Hinata era Naruto.

—Bueno días, Naruto-kun

—¡Hola, Hinata-chan!

—Etto ... Naruto-kun ... yo quisiera hablar contigo después de clases ...

—¿Conmigo? - Se dijo un tanto extrañado Naruto señalándose a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar.

—Si ... Etto ... creo ... que ... quiero decirte algo ... muy importante.

—Bien ... entonces nos veremos terminando las clases ... —respondió con un semblante un tanto confundido.

Hinata no pasó por alto aquella cara de duda y la mirada al suelo del otro, pero no le tomo tanta importancia. Sin más, aún sonrojada y con una sonrisa tímida, se sentó en su pupitre muy emocionada.

Las clases terminaron como una tortura, lentas, sin sentido. En todo el día Hinata no logro captar nada, provocando que Sakura le soplara al oído un par de veces para responder las preguntas de Kurenai-sensei. No lograba poner en orden sus sentimientos, ideas y deseos. Sí ... Hinata pensaba cómo decirle a Naruto que lo amaba.

Llegó el momento, terminaron las clases, la escuela se vació rápidamente por unas grandes nubes grises que se dejaban ver en el cielo de Konoha. Llovería, no había duda.

Hinata llegó al lugar acordado, se recargó en la pared, sonrojada y un tanto nublada de pensamiento y se dispuso a esperar al rubio.

Pasaron más de cuarenta minutos sin que Naruto hiciera acto de presencia ...

Ya se estaba haciendo ánimos de irse cuando vislumbro una silueta. Un chico de uniforme y cabello rubio iba de la mano con una joven delgada y de cabello rosado, con su fina mirada trató de identificar de quién se verá, porque no quería hacerse una idea errónea, pero solo así confirmó la amarga sospecha. Era Naruto y Sakura que salían de la mano

Quizá eso no había sido tan doloroso, lo criminal fue cuando Naruto dejó de tomar la mano para abrazarla y besarla.

_"Naruto-kun ... Sa-Sakura-chan ..."_

Y de un momento a otro, como si el cielo quisiera detectar la tristeza de la ojiperla, comenzó a llover. Naruto corrió mientras cubría a Sakura con su chaqueta y huían del lugar, y así, sola y triste, Hinata se quedó de una pieza, en el jardín y sin ser vista por nadie, comenzó a llorar de una forma desgarradoramente silenciosa.

Neji salía tarde ese día, se cambió los zapatos, abrió el paraguas y con paso ligero se encaminó a su casa. Era tan tarde que creía que Hinata ya había llegado a la mansión. Caminó unos pocos pasos cuando notó una patética silueta de mujer, no había duda, la falda la delataba, en medio de la explanada del colegio. La cartera derramada por el suelo al igual que los cuadernos sólo empeoraban aquella perdedora postal. Pero se quedó un tanto extrañado al reconocer ese abrigo y ese cabello, se acercó unos pasos para darse cuenta de esa mujer que temblaba dramáticamente era Hinata, y que además, estaba llorando.

Hinata notó que la lluvia cesaba, levantó la vista y notó que había un paraguas, dio la vuela y se topó con el pecho de Neji, dejó escapar un sollozo fuerte.

—Hinata-sama ... ¿Qué hace aquí y en ese estado?

—Neji ...

Recargó su frente en el pecho de su primo.

—Hinata-sama, tomé— y colocó su abrigo en los menudos hombros de la menor.

Caminaron lentamente, el sosteniendo el paraguas y mirándola de vez en cuando, ella aún con paso lento y con algunos sollozos. Neji no quiso preguntarle qué le pasaba, ni le molesto el lento andar de su prima, en cambio, sintió cómo la mano fría de ella se aferró lentamente a la suya, no como un gesto de cariño o agradecimiento, si no como para no abatirse y caer , lo cual funcionó, porque así su primo pudo ayudarla un par de veces cuando estuvo a punto de resbalarse.

Llegaron. Hanabi recién había tomado una ducha después de entrenar con su padre. Buscó los cálidos ojos de su hermana para saludarla y fue ahí cuando se extrañó de verla tan deprimida cuando por la mañana estaba tan radiante.

Hiashi había salido para consultar unos problemas con Tsunade.

Como un zombie, subió a su alcoba, y aún con las ropas escurriendo se sentó en medio de su cama con la barbilla entre las rodillas.

Golpearon ligeramente su puerta.

-¿Hinata-sama, puedo pasar? -Pregunto ligeramente Neji.

-Douzo ...- respondió apenas en un hilo de voz.

Entró, traía una toalla en una mano y una taza de té en la otra.

—Hanabi-sama me dijo que le haría bien esta taza de té— dijo Neji mientras se ponía delante de ella—. Creó que debería cambiar de ropa antes de que le dé un resfriado, sus defensas no son muy buenas y el clima siempre le afecta ... y, creo ... —agregó una pausa, un tono dudoso y miro hacia otro lado, vio la ventana y el observo que las nubes ya estaban disipando, y por alguna razón, deseó él también disipar lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Creo ... que no está bien que usted llore ... por algo ... o alguien. No sé qué fue lo que hizo llorar, pero no debería darles la dicha de mostrarle sus lágrimas ... disculpe que me entrometa ... pero ...

—E-es Naruto kun ...

Él ya lo sabía, o por lo menos lo sospechaba. Por la tarde lo había visto compartir el almuerzo con Haruno. Eso no era tan comprometedor como ver que después comenzaban un besarse de forma apasionada detrás de unas escaleras. Supo que eso iba a afectar enormemente a su prima.

Soltó un suspiro que le resultó un tanto extraño. No tenía nada contra Naruto y mucho menos lo odiaba. Le resultaba a veces fastidioso, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Se acerco a ella y con ligereza quitó la toalla con la que su prima tenía cubriendo su cara y la colocó como un manto en su cabeza.

—Y ... ¿te gustaría platicar de eso?

—Neji ... yo ... solo quiero que alguien me escuche ...

Neji entonces entendió lo sola que tuvieron que sentirse. Comprendió que ella jamás hablaba con nadie y que de seguro no podría desahogarse con otra persona que no fuera de él.

Ella por su parte fue soltando todo ese dolor que tuvo problemas, mientras que las lágrimas de nuevos cubrían sus ojos. Susurró su pesar por Naruto, su amor por él, su poca confianza en sí misma. De repente, un sollozo la hizo volver en sí.

¿Qué podría hacer Neji para consolarla? Él nunca le hablaba de sentimientos ni emociones, y aun así ella le separó de casi toda su vida.

—Perdón, Neji-niisan ...

¿Por qué?

—Supongo que no te interesa mucho ... una plática así y más de mi parte ...

—No, está bien que se desahogue de vez en cuanto, mientras que no sea muy seguido, ya que eso significa que algo no está bien en su vida ...

—Etto ... tienes razón, Neji nissan ... gracias. Supongo que te debo un favor —limpió sus mejillas con la manga de su suéter—. Cuando quieras platicar con alguien aquí estaré yo.

—No me gustaría importunarla— y de una manera curiosa, pareció una leve pincelada de sonrisa. En cambio ella le sonrió de una manera más triste ... aún estaba adolorida y se notaba en su rostro gris.

Neji solo acertó con una inclinación, y se retiró.

Salió de la habitación de la dama. Atravesó los aposentos de la familia principal para llegar a su habitación. Al cruzar el jardín, se detuvo un momento para mirar por fuera del marco de madera tallada de la ventana de Hinata, la cual se cerró.

Sintió lo mismo que cuando conoció a Hinata, cuando él tenía 4 años y ella 3 ... ¿Tal vez era empatía? Si alguien merecía algo de su parte en esa casa era la mayor de las hijas de Hiashi. Recordó cuando de niños llegó a quererla y a reconocer su belleza, y esta última cualidad seguía apreciándola sin duda alguna.

* * *

**Comenzamos un poco lento, quiero primero crear el ambiente y las relaciones que giran alrededor de la pobre Hinata. En esta historia Hiashi no va a ser muy cariñoso con su heredera.**

**Tranquilos, porque el primer chispazo de lime ya viene en el capítulo 2 y en el 3 habrá algunas escenas que... WOW.**

**Este fic está clasificado como M por una buena razón, jaja.**

**Gracias por leer, no olvides dejar un comentario**


	2. Chapter 2

**_El trabajo me tiene sometida, aparte me debato entre escribir mi tesis y los capítulos de este fic, jaja. Pero me siento emocionada de volver y ver que aún hay fans de esta pareja, de estos personajes y les guste mi idea. ¡Gracias sinceras! _**

**_Naruto y sus personajes no son míos, sino de Masashi Kishimoto..._**

**_En cambio la trama sí es completamente mía_**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la rutina se realizó como de costumbre. Hinata preparó el desayuno con ayuda de Hanabi, quien evitó un par de accidentes con cuchillos y aceite. Hinata apenas si había dormido, y sus párpados se veían rojizos, tono más que visible en su piel lechosa. Su hermana le colocó a escondidas de su padre unos algodones empapados en leche fría para disminuir la hinchazón y evitar los cuestionamientos.

Por su parte, Neji se mantuvo alejado. No quería incomodarla, aunque sí ella lo buscaba, estaba más que dispuesto a volver a escucharla.

Salieron de casa hizo el liceo, el mayor tuvo que volver a entrar por el abrigo de Hinata que había olvidado. Caminaron rápido, Neji procuraba voltear a verla para cerciorarse que ella estaría bien, no sabía por qué lo hacía, sabía que no pasaría nada en el trayecto de la casa al liceo, pero algo muy dentro de él le hacía voltear a su rostro.

Hoy no se había coloreado los labios, ni cepillado el cabello. Sus ojos, aunque ya no están hinchados, tenían cierto tono morado, igual que su nariz, producto de pasar constantemente pañuelos desechables.

-Neji-niisan, ¿hoy saldrás tarde?

-Sí, tengo práctica de Taijutsu- contestó, mirando rápidamente hacia otro punto.

-Etto... creo que regresaré sola a casa...

-Lo siento.

Neji se disculpó mientras dejaba a su familiar frente al salón, subió la mirada y para su sorpresa notó que el único que estaba allí era Naruto. Sintió cierta incomodidad en el pecho.

—Hinata-sama, cuídese por favor.

—Igual tu niisan-susurro ella.

Y en eso, escucho esa voz.

—¡Hinata chan! ¡Buenos días!- saludó entusiasmado de Naruto.

—Naruto kun... buenos... días -susurró ella, mientras bajaba el rostro y se le entrecortaba la voz, se sentó en su pupitre y bajó el rostro.

-¿Hina-chan? ¿Estás bien?...- le preguntó a Naruto mientras ponía su mano en su hombro.

Ella comenzó a temblar, rápidamente se volvió lo más lentamente que pudo para no ser descortés y se situó delante de la ventana. El más mínimo roce con el Uzumaki le quemaba, no como cuando uno siente la caricia del hombre amado, sino como ácido goteando en una herida abierta.

-¿Es por lo de ayer?... ¡lo siento mucho, Hinata! Como comenzamos a llorar creí que ya no nos veríamos... de verdad... lo siento.

Cómo explicarle que su novia había decidido entregársele en un salón vacío aquella tarde. Que por fin Sakura había aceptado estar con él en todas las formas posibles. Que de un besó pasó a las caricias y luego a él sobre ella en el suelo de esa habitación, amándose sobre los abrigos de ambos, mientras que el rubio la acallaba con besos y ella superaba esos ardores arañándole la espalda bronceada.

No podía ser tan sátiro con algo así.

—Naruto... buenos días—. Saludo sonrojada Sakura. —Hola, Hinata-chan.

—Buenos días, Sakura- contestó mientras salía del salón, no podía soportar estar más tiempo ahí.

Ya estando afuera se encontró con Tenten, quien la saludó vivamente y le contó, como siempre lo hizo, lo espectacular que se veía su primo realizando taijustu.

* * *

El día paso sin más relevancias, Naruto le dijo que le gustaría platicar con ella al terminar las clases, algo que a ella no le emocionó, sino todo lo contrario, le mortificó.

El día termino con "Medicina Ninja", y Hinata perdida en sus propios pensamientos estuvo a punto de atravesar con Ino con un bisturí de chacra. Ya se encontraron lavándose las manos cuando Naruto apareció.

El chico venía de tomar una ducha después de entrenar. Su cabello brillaba por las gotitas de agua, lucía su camiseta algo abierta, luciendo su espectacular figura y su piel bronceada. Hinata se sonrojó.

-¡Hinata chan, ahora sí vamos a hablar!

—Naruto, yo... creo que olvidé lo que quería decirte. Debo de irme, estoy agotada y quiero ir a una casa...

-¿Hinata, estás segura? – insistió. Sabía que con ella era cuestión de preguntar un par de veces hasta obtener respuesta.— ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? - pregunto mientras la tomaba del brazo. Era sincero. Conocía a la Hyūga desde hace años. La quería, era alguien importante en su vida. A veces podía ser desesperante hablar con ella, pero cuando atravesaban esa incomodidad superficial, solían charlar por largo rato. La conocía, algo le pasaba.

—Naruto... kun... -susurro Hinata mientras evitaba esos orbes azules que le punzaban el corazón y la hacían olvidar "esos incidentes" de ayer.— Sólo quiero saber, etto... si nunca te diste cuenta de lo que siento por ti.

—De lo que... ¿sientes por mí? —Su sorpresa era genuina, no entendía nada, por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué responder.

—Naruto... te amo. Siempre te amado. Desde que me defendiste cuando era una niña, desde que nadie más estaba contigo... ni conmigo. Desde que me ayudaste en los exámenes y cuando me defendiste de Neji. Te amo más que nada en el mundo... yo...

—Hinata, yo... —era un imbécil. Cómo no darse cuenta. Sí, era retraída, pero cuando estaba con él las palabras y su coordinación se bloqueaban de más. Era porque estaba enamorada, no porque fuera lenta. Vaya ninja.

—Lo sé. Lo entiendo. Yo sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo, y estoy segura de que Sakura te ama mucho. Sólo... quería que lo supieras. Por favor, sigamos como hasta ahora. Yo... no quiero perderte...

—Gracias por ser tan valiente y decirme esto. En este momento no puedo corresponderte, sé qué lo entiendes. Y aunque tal vez no pueda pasar nada entre nosotros, debes saber que también me gustas. Creo que eres muy noble, amable, cariñosa y...

—Naruto, yo solo quiero que seas feliz.

—Hinata-sama.

Hinata dio un brinco de sorpresa. Su primo se acercaba lentamente, preocupado por verla a solas con el rubio. No tuvo que escuchar nada para intuir de qué estaban hablando.

—¡Neji niisan! —Se separó apenada de Naruto.

Neji la miro. Sin cambiar su semblante eterno le preguntó si ya se iba a casa.

-Etto... sí, Neji-niisan.

-Bueno entonces, vámonos— dijo mientras daba la vuelta y comenzaba a andar.

Hinata se despidió de Naruto con una sonrisa apagada, dejándolo de una sola pieza confundido.

Amaba a Sakura. Desde hace años la quería como un loco. Había hecho mil cosas para por fin ser aceptado por ella, quien entendiendo que Sasuke tal vez no volvería, se dio una oportunidad con el Uzumki. Para él fue como tocar el cielo con los dedos. Su primer beso lo había atrapado y su fragante cuerpo desnudo lo encadenó a ella. Por fin sus sueños se cumplían.

¿Hinata? Bueno, ella le gustaba. Era muy linda y noble, siempre estuvo con él, tanto como en los peores como mejores momentos. Era su amiga. Entendió de pronto que con cada anécdota de don Juan que le contaba le provocaba una herida al corazón de la muchacha.

Echó a andar a casa. Su novia había ido a practicar con la Hogake y por ahora tenía la tarde para él solo.

_"Prioridades. Mantén tus prioridades, Uzumaki"._

* * *

En otro punto diametralmente opuesto, Hinata seguía las pisadas de su primo. Su mente era una locomotora vaporizando a mil por hora, su estomago seguía adormecido, la garganta seca y la boca amarga. Sintió deseos de vomitar, llorar, gritar de alegría. Su corazón se debatía entre el "no puedo corresponderte" y en el "también me gustas". Estaba en el limbo, era algo pero no era nada.

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Eh... sí, Neji-niisan

—¿Ha aclarado sus sentimientos por Naruto?

—Me temo que no, hermano.

Volvieron a callar. Llegaron a la mansión, donde Hiashi y Hanabi tomaban el té y mordisqueaban algunas galletas de arroz con alga mientras platicaban del entrenamiento del día. Hinata saludó y apreció por unos instantes tan fraternal escena. Hace años que no se sentaba junto a su padre para charlar amenamente sobre sus progresos, menos que comían las golosinas favoritas de su papá. Las últimas veces que lo hizo no hablaban sobre avances, sino de defectos, carencias, aptitudes e incertidumbre, siempre con un amargo sabor n la boca.

Neji y Hinata se cambiaron para practicar un rato en el dojo. No tocar el tema de Naruto en ningún momento.

Rotación, kunai, palma, ella en el suelo. De nuevo de pie. Palma, Palma, choque, esquivar, rotación, ella en el suelo. De nuevo de pie, Protección: Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas, él da un paso hacia atrás, Rotación, ella en el suelo. De nuevo de pie.

—Extienda más los brazos, eso crea un rango que le permite defenderse de forma más oportuna— le aconseja el mayor.

Palma, palma, palma, ella lo hace retroceder, palma, palma, palma celestial, vuelve a caer.

—Con usted no mostraré compasión, y sabe perfectamente que lo que hago porque tengo fe en usted.

—No esperaría menos de ti, hermano, me ofendería más el que detuvieras tus golpes. De nuevo.

* * *

La heredera salió del baño. El entrenamiento de aquella tarde había sido especialmente abrumador, de 20 embistes, solo dos parecieron poner en aprietos a su primo. Se puso su pijama, una yukata blanca, y pasó a cepillarse el cabello. Estaba aplicándose crema humectante cuando alguien tocó a la puerta. Era una de las tantas desafortunadas familiares que habían nacido en la segunda familia y que pertenecían a la servidumbre.

—Hinata-sama, Naruto-san está en la entrada y solicita hablar con usted.

—Gracias, Kaoru-chan.

Se colocó un haori grueso a forma de bata y bajó rápidamente. Cruzó la sala principal donde su padre estaba firmando, frente a la tibia hornilla, unos pergaminos.

—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, hija?

—Sólo saldré un momento, padre. Naruto-kun ha venido a saludar.

—No tardes más de lo necesario, si es oportuno hazlo pasar. Cualquier tema decoroso puede ser tratado a la luz y en la sala de cualquier hogar.

—Sí, padre.

Respiró profundamente antes de ir al recibidor. Ahí estaba, recargado en una pared, esperándola.

—Hinata, quiero hablar contigo.

Por alguna razón, sus mejillas se incendiaron y su corazón comenzó a bombear más sangre de la necesaria.

—Na-Naruto, ¿gustas pasar?

—No creo que lo que quiero hablar contigo sea para comentarlo en esta mansión. Vamos a caminar.

La chica se sorprendió, pero se colocó unas sandalias y lo siguió. Caminaron hasta un par de calles de distancia, cuando presintió que los vigilantes de la casa Hyuga ya no se preocupaban por ellos. En eso, se giró de pronto, pegándose al cuerpo de la chica.

—Hinata, tú me gustas. Mucho. Necesito que entiendas que en este momento no puedo estar contigo, pero creo que tampoco podría estar muy lejos de ti. No sé... Siento, que entre tú y yo hay algo muy especial.

—Yo, tampoco quiero estar lejos de ti, te quiero, pero tampoco voy a interferir en tu relación. No quiero herir a Sakura...

—Sakura no sufrirá si no sabe nada.

Hinata abrió los ojos, no entendió esa respuesta. ¿Se refería que no debía enterarse de su declaración? Bueno, entendía que haberle dicho sobre sus sentimientos a Naruto cuando él ya sostenía una relación no estaba bien, pero tampoco era como si lo hubiera besado a escondidas.

—Eh, sí, yo... me alejaré si es necesario.

—No, no es lo que no quiero… que te alejes de mí.

Sin entender cómo, el rubio la sujetó de la cintura con una mano y con la otra acercó su cabeza a la suya, juntando sus labios. La Hyuga sólo atinó a abrir la boca y a sujetarse de las mangas del otro. Las piernas le temblaban, su cabeza era un mar de emociones. Su beso pasó a convertirse en una danza de lenguas, un intercambio de saliva caliente y caricias demasiado marcadas. Era obvia la experiencia del mayor sobre los hace menos de 2 minutos vírgenes labios de la chica. Se separó en busca de aire, asustada.

— Naruto, no, no podemos, ella, yo...

—Sí, sí podemos. Esto es lo que ambos deseamos. Tú y yo, así. Entiende, ahora no puedo ofrecerte algo más, pero no te quiero lejos de mí, no ahora que sé que me amas.

—Y-yo no podría, no quiero hacerle daño. Estás confundido, ¿es-estás ebrio?

—No, estoy lucido, tanto como para ofrecerte esto. Estar juntos, así.

—Es que no quiero hacerle daño a nadie.

—Y no lo haremos si ambos somos cuidadosos. Por favor, no detengas esto que sentimos.

Sí, Naruto le estaba proponiendo convertirse en su amante. Una mujer amada a escondidas, por ratos, sin más derechos que los de cualquier amiga… una no tan cercana. La necesitaba, y si ella estaba dispuesta a amarle, por qué no intentarlo. Siempre que fueran cuidadosos podrían estar juntos.

—No, no lo creo. Lo siento.

Hinata echó a correr a su casa, mientras ignoraba los ruidos de su querido rubio. Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la entrada. Ahí se quedó en el marco de la puerta, apoyándose de una viga de bambú, respirando agitadamente.

—Hinata-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?

Era su primo, quien pasando por ahí la escucho jadeante. Se acercó a ella para tomarle del hombro, buscando su rostro para ver si venía llorando, herida o algo similar.

—E-estoy bien, tengo que irme.

Ignoró el agarre del otro para correr a su habitación. Ignoró el llamado de su padre. No podía verlo en ese momento, sentía la cara arder. No quería que la viera ahora, y menos después de lo que acaba de hacer. Se metió a la cama y se arropó toda, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Era la primera cosa prohibida que hacía. Mientras su cubría el rostro una ligera sonrisa se asomó, a la par que se llevaba los dedos a los labios y la otra al corazón, se sentía mal, pero no podía ocultar, ya para sí misma, su emoción.

* * *

**¡Hinata, nooooo! Jajaja, bueno. Ya sabemos cómo va esto. En lo personal estoy muy emocionada de ver esta faceta de Naruto, todo un chico malo. Y aunque soy fiel a Neji, claro que me fijo en lo guapo que es el rubio.**

**Gracias a Akime Maxwell, Hakudoshigle y Nejihina-Lovers por sus comentarios. También a quienes dejan sus marcas pero que no se atreven a comentar. Los "ailoviu".**


	3. Chapter 3

**Espero que 2020 sea un gran año para todos ustedes, queridos lectores. He vuelto de las sombras con un nuevo capítulo. Lamento la tardanza, pero bueno… Espero que valga la pena. Sin más, vamos por ello. ;)**

* * *

Despertó de un brincó, abrió los ojos y notó que aún era temprano. Ni siquiera su primo había comenzado a entrenar. Se levantó para sentarse en su tocador y miró su rostro. Nunca había sido tan consciente de su cabello azul y brillante, sus ojos grandes y pestañas gruesas, sus labios regordetes y rosados. Se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas, recordando el poderoso beso que le había otorgado el amor de su vida.

Se sintió tan emocionada, necesitaba volver a sentirlo junto a ella, sus labios, sus manos acariciándola. Lo amaba tanto… Y de pronto lo recordó de la mano de Sakura, ¿podría aceptar la propuesta?

...

No, por supuesto que no. No podía. Lo amaba tanto pero de pronto se imaginó a su padre enterándose de lo que estaba haciendo, a Hanabi perdiéndole todo el respeto y a Neji recriminándole por aceptar tan deshonrosa invitación.

No, claro que no lo haría.

Aún después de haber sido sustituida como líder del clan, deseaba mantener la imagen de la honrosa primogénita de Hiashi. Si bien nunca destacó como guerrera, lo había hecho por su impecable presencia, inteligencia, pulcritud, belleza, elegancia y educación. Quería por lo menos que su estricta familia la tuviera en mente por aquellos adjetivos. Negó levente con la cabeza, se levantó y comenzó a prepararse, salvo que, esta vez, antes tenía que reunirse con su abuelo y otros familiares en una junta donde se analizaría el progreso del clan, las finanzas en general, las misiones, lo excelente que fue haber puesto a Hanabi como lideresa, etc.

.

.

.

Luego de una agotadora reunión, llegó junto a su primo a la escuela, se despidieron y ella entró. Había algunos compañeros, pero no Sakura ni Naruto.

Claro, porque estaban juntos.

Mientras colgaba su cartera entró la pareja de la mano. Sakura iba riendo estrepitosamente, mientras que Naruto saludaba efusivamente a Kiba. Todos lo recibieron con comentarios sobre su relación y uno que otro silbido. Estaba el Uzumaki hablando con Shino cuando de pronto le dedicó una mirada a la heredera, quien de un sólo movimiento se sentó rápidamente en su silla. Naruto sonrió ligeramente, mientras acompañaba a su chica a sentarse y luego volvía con Shino.

Durante clases, Hinata miró cómo Naruto estaba excesivamente cariñoso con Haruno, aprovechando cada receso para ir con ella a charlar, salir del salón juntos, regresar después de un par de minutos con el cabello revuelto y ella con los labios hinchados.

Sintió tanta repulsión y enojo que de pronto se auto consoló diciendo que no había nada que envidiar, ya que, una noche antes, ella misma había experimentado lo que ella.

Se avergonzó por aquel pensamiento, se giró hacia la ventana y trató de olvidar todo eso.

.

.

.

Por la tarde, guardó sus cosas, buscó a Tenten y le pidió que hablara con su primo. Que le dijera que iba a ir con una amiga a comprar un par de cosas. Luego se dispuso a esperar en una calle cercana a la escuela, la misma en la que Sakura y Naruto se despedían cuando ella iba a hacer sus prácticas con la hogake. Y sí, de lejos los vio, miró como se besaban, se abrazaban, se reían y se susurraban cosas, las cuales hacían a Sakura golpear el pecho de su pareja.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Tenía que irse, por su propio bien.

Cuando vio que la ninja medico se iba, esperó prudentemente y siguió al rubio. Un par de calles antes de llegar a casa de este lo llamó.

—Naruto…

—Hinata…

Se acercó a él, para abalanzarse a su cuello y besarlo. Estaba tan celosa de Sakura, de que ella pudiera besarlo así todo el tiempo, sin tener que esperar a callejones oscuros. Tanto era el sentimiento que estaba dejando que la pasión la dominara. Su característica timidez no iba a frenarla de seguir experimentando esto.

¿Qué importa que se convirtiera en "la otra"? Era su eterno amor secreto, el que siempre amó con todo su corazón. Prefería disfrutar un poco de él a no volver a sentir sus manos y sus besos. Se separó.

—Qui-quiero estar contigo.

.

.

.

Abrió la puerta a tropiezos, mientras tenía a la Hyūga abrazada de la cintura. Cerró como pudo, mientras seguían avanzando a su cama. Hinata sólo se dejaba sostener, besar, llenar de saliva el cuello y labios. Estaba tan perdida, no sabía qué hacer, y al final, esos besos le dejaban un sabor extraño.

Sintió cómo la arrojaba a la cama, mientras se posicionaba en medio de sus piernas para seguir recorriéndola. Entonces, sintió en su entrepierna, protegida por su ropa interior de algodón y encaje, algo extraño y duro, algo que jamás había visto en otro lugar que no fueran las ilustraciones de los libros de educación sexual. Un sudor frío recorrió todo su cuerpo, no creía que eso fuera estar excitada.

Las manos del otro se adentraron en su blusa, para posteriormente alojarse bajó su sostén, sintió el roce de las yemas en los pezones. Tenia miedo.

—Ba-basta. E-espera, Naruto.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó ronco.

—Yo n-no estoy lista. Por favor, para.

Sintió cómo el otro se levantó para sentarse en la orilla de la cama, mientras se pasaba las manos sobre la cara y volvía a encontrar el ritmo en su respiración.

Hinata se incorporó lentamente. Se acomodó el sostén. Temblando se levantó y recogió la tela roja que servía como corbata, para apenada y dándole la espalda a Naruto colocársela.

—¿T-tú nunca…

—N-no, lo siento.

—Hey, no pasa nada, si no estás lista, no lo estás. Tranquila.

Le tomó de la barbilla y la besó.

—De-debo irme.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—N-no, podrían vernos.

Le ayudó como último gesto a colocarse el abrigo y la acompañó a la puerta. Luego, resoplando, se fue al baño para calmar sus ardores.

.

.

.

Regresó a casa caminando como un robot. Justo iba cruzando la entrada principal cuando su primo también iba llegando.

—Hinata-sama, buenas noches.

—Ho-hola, Neji.

—¿Estuvo entrenando?

—N-no, yo fui de compras.

La heredera estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando la firme mano de Neji sujetó su muñeca.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Venga.

La guió por una de las tantas entradas secundarias, una donde se aseguró que no hubiera gente. Ya dentro la empujó al primer baño disponible. Hinata estaba confundida.

—Niisan, ¿qué te...

—Mire su cuello —le pidió mientras la acercaba a un espejo.

Miró una decena de moretones oscuros, justo en los mismos lugares donde Naruto había succionado hace un rato. Se sintió terriblemente avergonzada y bajó la cabeza para evitar la mirada del mayor.

—Parecieran moretones de puño suave, pero usted no estaba entrenando. Sólo quiero saber si alguien se aprovechó de usted —preguntó. No era posible que su virginal prima tuviera tremendos chupetes. Hinata nunca usaba escote, pero la piel que podía ver lucia magullada, incluyendo lo poco que se alcanzaba a ver por debajo de la blusa.

—...No...

—¿Quiere hablarme de ello?

—No...

—Si su padre la ve así, la matará y a mí también por no haber estado pendiente de usted. Entiendo que quiera experimentar otras... cosas, pero debe saber un par de trucos antes. Espere aquí.

Neji salió y regresó con una bolsa de hielo, le indicó que se la colocará. Mientras esperaban, Hinata se atrevió a mirar a Neji a los ojos.

—Gracias, niisan.

—... Creo que hay otras formas de expresar amor por una persona. En realidad no soy fan de marcar a la gente como si fueran de mi prioridad... Sé que es cuestión de gustos, pero para mí es igual un moretón por bofetada que uno por un beso de ese tipo.

—Yo, no me di cuenta de que estaba así.

—¿Él no le dijo? Debió habérselo dicho y no permitir que usted se expusiera así en la calle.

—N-no, él, eh...

Bajó la mirada y prefirió callar. Revisó en el espejó si las marcas seguían ahí, gracias al hielo ahora ya no estaban hinchados y parecía más una reacción a algo, un parecido perfecto, ya que Hinata sufría de varias alergias.

—No dejé que esa persona vuelva a marcarla, a menos que él esté completamente comprometido— dijo al marcharse.

Hinata se quedó de una pieza, ¿qué significaba ese comentario? Sintió un extraño malestar en el vientre.

* * *

**Neji bebé ya se dio cuenta de que algo no anda bien con su prima. Y bueno, ¿quién se imaginaría que la pequeña Hinata aceptaría este convenio? Jajaja.**

**Dejen sus comentarios, gracias por todo. **


End file.
